the regretted words and the loving kiss
by foxgirl123
Summary: when Light says something to L he doesn't mean he tries to make it right and learns how he feels of him. R&R and UPDATED


"Man I can't believe I said that to him" Light thought as he was sitting at his bed trying to think. "And the look in his eyes" he thought and stared at his ceiling

~flash back~

"Danmit L come on why can't I go home for this" Light yelled at L who was just sitting eating cake. "What are the fighting about now" Matsuda whispered Soichiro. "Its my wife's birthday and Light is wanting to go home for it" he replied back. "Oh" Matsuda said then looked back. "I'm sorry but I cant let you out of my sight since you are still a suspect of being Kira" L said as he got up from his chair only to be hit in the face and grabbed on his shirt. "Danmit L its my mom's birthday and I want to see her and wish her a happy birthday" Light said and was kicked in the face by L.

"I'm sorry but I just cant allow you to go and see your mother and an eye for an eye" L said as he got up again. soon light was so mad he didn't even know what he was about to say would effect L in a way no one would ever think. "L just because you don't have any parents to wish happy birthday doesn't mean I can't wish mine happy birthday" Light said then regretted it as soon he saw the look in L's eyes. "L-L I'm..." Light was saying when L said "no your right go to your mom's birthday everyone go see your families" and L turned around and started walking. "but L" Light's father said but L just looked at him and shook his head.

"Yes sir come on everyone" Soichiro said and everyone left but Light. "Light leave now" L said and looked at him and light gasped. "is L-L about to cry" Light thought. "Light that's an order leave now" L said and walked away. Light walked away but looked over his shoulder and saw L just standing there.

~end of flash back~

so now Light who now was sitting on his bed was trying to figure out what to do. "That look in his eyes made my stomach twist but why though." light thought as he sat up. He had remembered all the times that his stomach turned and felt like it had butterflies when he saw L smile or the certain ways he ate his sweets. Light had devloped some what of a liking towards L and how the look in L's eyes made him feel he had decided to make things right. He left his room and went downstairs.

"Light where are you going" light's mother asked as light was getting his shoes on. "I have to go fix something I'll be back later" Light said and left.

~at the office building thing~

"Watari could you please bring me some more cake" L asked as his eyes were blood shot from tears. Watari nodded and soon brought some more. Soon there was a knock and L looked at the cameras and saw Light. "What is he doing here?" L thought as he pressed the button to open the door and Light walked in. Soon Light walked in to the room L was in and walked up to him. "What do you need Light I thought you went to celebrate your mothers birthday" L said who was staring at his cake while he was eating it.

"Well I came here to tell you I'm sorry I even brought you some cake" Light said and took out a cake and L looked. "But you need not to apologize you were right you have parents and I don't...but I will take the cake" L said and got up and walked over to Light. "Should I tell him now??? No I'll show him" Light thought and holding back a smirk. "here" Light said and held out the cake. L held out his arm to grab the cake when light grabbed L's arm and pulled him.

"Whoa mmff!!" was all L could say as his and Light's lips crashed together and his pale face turn red. Soon Light let go of L and he pulled away and looked at light. "What was that for and w-why did you do that" L said and looked at Light. "Lell i have been thinking and well" Light started and set the cake down walked over and grabbed L's waist. "L i love you" Light said and kissed L again but this time L kissed back and surprised both of them.

Soon the need for air became to great and they pulled away but Light still had L's waist. "Haha so it would seem you feel the same eh L" Light said and smiled as L blushed more. Light I don't really understand love that much but if I'm right then this feeling inside of me is love for you" L said (ugh L talks way to much ). Light smiled and said "I'm glad" and hugged L and L shakily hugged back.


End file.
